bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiranui (Spirit)
Shiranui (タナトス, Mysterious Light At Sea) is the name of Azami's zanpakuto spirit. She is known to come to assist Azami in times of need, first appearing when Azami and Ashni were facing off against one of the many enemies of the Satonaka Clan, the Flame Knight, Akira Cagalli. Appearance In her manifested form, Shiranui has long dark brown hair that hangs down past her back, though this could just be attributed to her amall frame. She also has two side plaits in her hair that look remotely like rabbit ears, although all of this is hidden under the ruby-adorned hat that she wears atop her head. Shiranui has clear, crystalline purple eyes bearing a similar coloration to Van's own crystal constructs. While in her manifested form she wears a black coat with a white trim design, with a single silver zipper running down its length. She also wears a short, white frilly skirt held up by a combination of silver chains with a white belt that hangs loosely off of her waist. She also wears a pair of knee high black stillettos that have a silver zipper on the sides and end in heels. Both of these stillettos are adorned with a ruby near the ankles, much like the one rests on her hat. Personality Synopsis Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Despite being a zanpakuto spirit, Shiranui boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. She is noted to be able to face several shinigami on her own without being aided with surplus energy from Azami while in battle. Her spiritual energy is great enough that it allows her to manifest herself outside of Azami's inner world and even utilize her zanpakuto abilities without rest. : Blood Healing: Even when her Shikai form has not yet been invoked, Shiranui is capable of utilizing a form of healing. By converting a mixture of blood stored within her and reishi from the atmosphere, Shiranui is capable of producing a sphere of light to heal those of her choosing. This technique is used more often to lightly heal a large group of individuals as once the sphere is formed it bursts into a pseudo-rain cloud that fixes minor scrapes and bruises. Blood Healing can be maintained in its sphere form and allows for a greater level of healing, even bringing someone back from the brink of death, however, doing so will cause Shiranui to be unable to release for several days and leave Azami completely exhausted. : Self-Manifestation: Shiranui has shown herself to be able to manifest herself away from Azami in a similar manner of how Muramasa manifested himself away from Koga. She generally utilizes this to assist when Azami is in danger, to scout ahead in certain missions, or even when she just wants to come out and "stretch her legs". When Shiranui does manifest herself, Azami feels a massive drain in her physical strength, followed by the accompaniment of a pool of blood from which Shiranui then appears. Expert Swordsmanship: Zanpakuto Shikai: Using the command "Stain the World Black with Blood", Shiranui's blade disintegrates into thin air as the hilt remains, but begins to change into a vine-like design that bears a circle in the center that opens into a large eye upon activation of its abilities. The hilt itself is curved like that of a sabre's and possesses two leaf-like appendages on its sides. : Shikai Special Ability: Upon activation, if Shiranui has not "feasted" in awhile, it will produce a pair of tendrils that sink into the wrists of Azami and begins absorbing blood and vulcanizes it to gain a hardened shape in order to form its blade. If Shiranui has tasted the blood of an enemy recently, then it she will form a blade out of their blood instead, although the process is extremely disgusting either way. It is for this main reason that Azami dislikes utilizing her zanpakuto. The ability of Shiranui is to allow Azami a great deal of control over blood. Shiranui is constantly thirsting for blood from any source and will frequently begin to tremble if a worthy opponent is near. Once Shiranui has tasted the opponent's blood, Azami gains control over their body, often directing them to defeat themselves. Shiranui is also capable of manipulating the blood that has been spilt previously, allowing her to utilize blood in the surronding environement in order to catch an opponent off guard. :: Chains: Shiranui is also capable of summoning various chains from the sides of her hilt. Shiranui is able to shoot long chains, complete with grappling hooks at the ends and they can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. Once the opponent has been impaled, the chains can be used to drain the blood of an opponent. Bankai:'' Not Yet Acheived'' : Category:Female Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Supporting Character